I can be your hero, baby
by quickssalgron13
Summary: In an elementary school in New York, fate and tragedy have a way of both bringing and tearing people apart. During a school shooting, can Puck and Quinn save each other and themselves? Is love enough?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: I'm so excited for season six now. Apparently Dianna will be in more than one episode, which means we get Quick for more than like two scenes :D**_

_**In a small elementary school in New York, fate and tragedy have a way of both bringing people together and tearing them apart.**_

_**Enjoy..**_

* * *

><p><em>I can be your hero, baby. <em>

_I can kiss away the pain.._

It had been five years since they graduated high school, and Quinn was working happily at an elementary school in New York. She loved children and being a teacher of her fourth grade class was the happiest she had ever been. She had initially wanted to teach the grade that Beth would be in, but it would be too hard for her to be around children the same age as the baby she had given away. Her class were the sweetest children she had ever met and she couldn't think of anything better. Most of her friends from glee club were famous, with record deals, Broadway, acting jobs, reality tv shows. That life had never really appealed to her though and she was more than happy to go about life as she did.

It was a normal day when it happened. The sun was shining, birds were singing, her class were well behaved and singing along to the songs she used to help teach them French. No one would ever have thought that such a wonderful looking day could bring about the tragedy that it did.

"Miss Fabray, the fixing guy is here!" Katie, one of her students yelled, pointing out at the classroom door where a man in jeans and a black t-shirt was stood.

Quinn wasn't really surprised to see it was Puck that had come to fix her interactive whiteboard, as she knew he owned his own electrics company here in New York. They hadn't really spoken in a few years, but then again they were never really the type of people to sit down over coffee and talk about the weather. There was far too much history there for that.

"Thank you, Katie," Quinn smiled, pursing her lips a little as she walked towards Puck, her students watching with amused smiles, the boys of the class trying as hard as they could to wolf whistle, but failing miserably. "Its just the projector, I think. The images are blurred and its hard to teach without it working," she explained, pointing towards the board whilst trying her hardest not to look at his chest. His black t-shirt wasn't hiding anything at all. Not his abs, or his muscled arms. She could even make out the shape of his nipple if she wanted to.

"Sure thing, Q," Puck shrugged, not finding it awkward at all to be around the blonde, carrying his toolbox over to the big white board. He didn't have anything with Quinn that would make it awkward for him, especially as the last time they saw each other she had been dating some businessman and he had been with a girl from temple. They had barely spoken to have any issues arise.

"Miss Fabray, is he your boyfriend?" Sally asked, leaning her elbows on her desk and giggling at her teacher who blushed a little, the class making "oooooh," sounds to embarrass her more.

"No," Quinn replied, handing out the books for the lesson, her class finding that the prospect of painting animals was more interesting than grilling their teacher on the fact that the repair man was her ex boyfriend. The lesson continued easily and she had just begun to relax, barely remembering Puck was there, until she heard it, the blood in her veins running cold at the screams that erupted from the halls.

A gun shot.

Another shot rang out loudly, followed by another, then another and she knew this wasn't a drill, or a practical joke. There was a shooter in the elementary school.

"Get down under the tables," Quinn whispered, ushering her students underneath their tables as Puck stopped what he was doing to cut the lights, closing the blinds and locking the doors. There were children screaming as they ran down the halls and Quinn felt physically sick as she tried to keep her crying students calm.

They had all heard about school shootings in the news, but they never in a million years thought that it could happen here. Not to this school. Not to the students she had fallen in love with. But that didn't seem to matter to the shooter, as gun shots began to ring out one after the other. Puck grabbed Quinn and pulled her to the ground, his heart breaking at the little kids that were crying silently under their desks. It wasn't fair to them, for these poor children who had barely even lived.

He had to come up with a way to get them out of here. And fast.

"Q, listen to me. That window up there, is it big enough for a kid to get out of?" Puck muttered, nodding his head towards the three spaced out windows that looked out onto the parking lot. They might just have enough time to get the children out of here before the shooter reached this end of the school.

"I don't know. Maybe? God, I don't know," Quinn breathed, trying to hold in the tears. She couldn't let her class see her cry, or it would scare them more. "I think so," she added, nodding her head and turning her tear filled eyes to his. "But I don't know if there's enough time to get everyone out."

"We have to try, Q. We can't let them all get hurt. Even if we only get a few of them out, its better than sitting here like sitting ducks," he told her, waiting for the blonde's nod of agreement before turning to address the watching children. "Kids, listen here. I'm gonna get that window open and one by one, Quinn and I will lift you out. Once you're out, you run straight to the parking lot. You don't stop for anyone and you don't come back here for anything, got it? There'll be police out there, they'll have your moms and dads come to get you, ok? We've got to move fast though."

"Will the bad man get us?" Robbie asked from beneath his desk, tugging on Quinn's hand. Miss Fabray had always been his favourite teacher in the whole wide world and if she said they would be safe running to the parking lot like her fixer man boyfriend said, then he would do it.

"No, sweetie, that's why you have to go out the windows and not through the door. I promise that we're going to do our best to get you all out, ok? We have to start now," Quinn urged, waving at her class to do as they were told. "Stay down, crawl over to the windows. Don't make a sound. Hurry," she whispered as she heard another round of shots fire out. He was getting closer and she knew eventually they would be found.

The class did as they were told, scurrying across the floor to the windows, kneeling by the cupboards and watching as Puck opened up his tool box to grab a handful of tools. Puck headed for the window and tried to open it, cursing under his breath to find the only possible way to get the kids out of it was to knock the glass out. "I have to break it, Q."

"Do it. We have to hurry," Quinn hissed, grabbing a hammer from him to use herself, figuring if they got two windows smashed, they could get more children out faster. It didn't matter about the noise. The shooter would find them soon enough, anyway.

Puck nodded and swung his hammer at the glass, wincing as it shattered and fell to the floor outside, knocking out every lingering shard so there was no way the children would cut themselves. There was only one thing wrong with the windows. They weren't big enough for Quinn or himself to escape out of. They were stuck in here. He couldn't think of that right now, though. Not when there were twenty little kids frightened at his feet. They were the priority.

Quinn had finished up her window and was trying to convince her students to follow her instructions, the kids looking at her like she was out of her mind. "Come on, we need to hurry," she urged, sighing in relief as Robbie got to his feet, lifting his arms for her to lift him up onto the cupboards. "Run straight to the parking lot, Robbie and don't stop until you're with the police, ok?" she breathed, hugging the little boy before helping him to climb out, the little boy kissing her cheek before he took off running, Puck helping Katie to climb out also.

The rest of the students began to follow suit as the two helped them out, Quinn thanking God every time they got a child out safely. There were police cars on the parking lot, so she knew her pupils were safe as they ran away from the school.

"Come with us, Miss Fabray," Tommy whispered as she lifted him up, his hands cupping her face as he pouted at her. He wanted their teacher to get out safely too, because she was a really good teacher and everybody liked her.

"I will, Tommy. Puck and I have a different way out, we'll be fine. You go with Jason," Quinn urged, hugging the sweet child, looking at Puck who was helping the last of her class out of the window. She knew they weren't getting out of here alive, but at least her students were. That was all she wanted.

"They're safe now, Q. We got them out of here," Puck murmured, glad that the little kids got to carry on their lives with their families. "I wish I could get you out of here, too."

* * *

><p>It had been almost ten minutes since they heard a gun shot ring out, but they knew better than to assume they were safe where they sat huddled under Quinn's desk. There was no point in assuring each other everything would be ok, because they both knew it most likely wouldn't be.<p>

"I've wasted so much of my life being mad at the world," Quinn sighed, drawing Puck out of his thoughts, leaning her head back against the wood of her desk.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, glancing over at her and frowning a little. Quinn looked pretty happy earlier this morning, so her life couldn't be that bad, right?

"I've spent the last seven years being angry at myself, at you, at God, at my family, at the glee club, at our baby. I was angry at myself for getting in the position to get pregnant, I was mad at you for getting me pregnant. I was mad at us for not keeping her, and mad that we both wanted so badly to keep her. We're going to die in here today, and I should have spent those years trying to be a better person, instead of being so angry at the world," she explained, staring down at the picture of Beth she had pulled out of her drawer, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For screwing things up for you," he mumbled, toying with his phone absently. There was no signal, not that it mattered anyway. There was no one he wanted to call.

"You didn't screw things up, Puck. We made mistakes, sure, but doesn't everyone? I think we punished ourselves too much, wasted too much time avoiding each other and playing childish games to close ourselves off. Its all pointless now," she muttered, shaking her head with a sigh. It was ironic how now that they were about to be shot, she was finally seeing the way things should have happened.

"What are you saying? That if you could change things, you would have chosen me over Finn?" he frowned, turning slightly to face her more, to see her better. If he could change things, he wouldn't have let her get away. He would have found a way to make her stay.

"I don't know. Maybe. If I could do things over, I would've kept Beth, raised her with you," she admitted, stroking her thumb over her baby's face. She knew Beth didn't look like that anymore, but it was the only picture she had that wasn't of Beth as a newborn.

"If I could change things, I wouldn't have texted Santana that night. I would have found a way to convince you that I should be they guy you were with, to make you stay and see that I loved you. I wouldn't have let you go," he confessed, staring off at a poster stuck to the wall of the alphabet, clearly done in Quinn's handwriting.

"Do you still love me? Would you still want me now?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, licking her lips to moisten them. She didn't know why she was asking; it wasn't like it mattered anymore. Maybe she just wanted to die knowing someone loved her.

"Yes. I'll probably always love you," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "If things were different, if we weren't stuck in here now, I would've asked you out for a coffee. I would have asked you about your life, your job, if there were any men in your life. I would've pretended not to care when you told me there was no one special and then I would have asked for your number. I would've taken you out to dinner tonight and kissed you on your doorstep when I brought you home. We would have been that couple that everyone knew would eventually be together."

Quinn sniffled sadly and let out a shaky breath, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek. "I would've loved that. I would've spent the whole night trying to play hard to get, but we both know I would've crumbled by the end of the night. I would've asked you to come inside for a drink and we would have ended up in my bedroom. Funny how we only admit these things now we're about to die, huh?"

"That's the way we work. We always wait until the last moment to say anything," he smiled, rolling his eyes a little at how childish they were.

"Well, if it counts for anything, I'm glad its you that I'm stuck in here with," she whispered, sniffling and taking hold of his hand, offering him a small smile. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

"I'm glad I took the job this morning. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you were here alone," he murmured, squeezing her hand in his. If only things were different. He could have had her back, he could have had his beautiful lover back. Now he never would. "Its always been you," he told her, brushing the stray blonde strands out of her face, tucking them behind his ear as he stroked his thumb along her lower lip with a small smile.

"Its always been you, too," she breathed, leaning into his touch, her hand coming up to cup his cheek and bring his face close to hers. She could feel his warm breath passing over her lips, leaning in a little closer, nudging his nose with hers, brushing her lips against his before she took the plunge and kissed him hard, her hands knotting in his hair.

Puck kissed her back, his hand cupping her cheek to keep her close as he stroked his tongue along her lower lip, Quinn moaning into his mouth and letting his tongue past her parted lips to find hers. It was like fireworks had exploded inside them as they kissed, their hands clutching at each other, Puck shifting so he was on top of the blonde as she laid back on the floor. Their tongues were relentless as they made out, each of them trying to take control of the greedy, passionate kisses. Quinn slipped her hands up his shirt as his lips left hers, sighing as he started to kiss at her neck, biting her lips as she let her hands explore his muscled chest, flicking her thumb over his nipple with a smirk.

His lips found the sensitive spot beneath her ear and began to suck, licking at her sweet skin, Quinn letting her legs fall open so he could press closer to her, his hand slipping up her side to cup the firm globe of her breast. Quinn moaned quietly and arched her back, forcing her breast further into his hand, bringing his lips back to hers and kissing him hard, stroking his cheek and opening her eyes to stare into his.

"I want you to make love to me, one last time before we go," Quinn whispered, unbuckling his belt and tugging open his jeans, leaving it up to him if he wanted this or not, biting at her lip. If she was going to die today, she might as well die being loved by him one last time.

Puck didn't answer with words, leaning in to kiss her instead, Quinn spreading her legs so he could get to her panties easier, holding in a moan as his fingertips brushed along the inside of her thighs. He bunched her dress up around her waist and kissed her knee lightly, kissing his way up her thighs, feeling her start to squirm for him, placing a delicate kiss to her damp panties before drawing them down her legs and licking his lips at his hot, wet, personal heaven. Quinn's fingers had found his boxers and pushed them down by this point, her eyes dark with lust and her lip between her teeth as she stared up at him. His fingers slid easily through her wet folds, Quinn clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle her moan as he swiped his tongue through her slit, gathering the taste of her on his tongue.

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, Quinn sucking his tongue into her mouth to taste herself on him. He wished this was happening in different circumstances, in a bed after a date, rather than them about to make love on the dirty floor of her classroom beneath her desk because a shooter would kill them both eventually.

"Yes, please. Please. I want you, Noah," she breathed, cupping his face, kissing at his jaw, his nose, his lips.

Puck kissed her one last time before spreading her legs wider open, guiding himself into her, biting hard on his lip to not let out a groan as Quinn's tightness sucked him deep inside. Quinn let out a gasp as he filled her, arching her back and tugging at his hair in pleasure as he began to rock slowly in and out, creating the delicious sensations she hadn't experienced since their senior year in college. Boy, had she been missing out. They found a fast, slightly rough pace, their faces close as he slammed in and out of her, Quinn thrusting her hips up at him on every stroke, her hands clutching at his cheeks as she panted into his mouth.

His hands grabbed at her dress and tugged, the buttons that ran down the front popping open easily, leaving her naked beneath him, his eyes drinking every inch of creamy skin in greedily. Her body was as beautiful as it had always been, and he hated that this would be the last time he got to see her like this. Her perfectly rounded breasts bounced as he pounded her pussy, Quinn letting out little gasps of pleasure, not able to stay silent when she felt this good. Puck couldn't help but lean in and capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking on the hardened little bud as their hips slammed together.

Quinn could feel her lower body starting to tighten and she knew she was close, shifting her hips a little, moaning as he slid in deeper than before, wrapping her legs tight around his waist to try and force him deeper into her. "Mmm, harder," she gasped, throwing her head back and arching her body up at him, savouring the feeling of him inside her, grabbing at his hands as his thrusts got harder, hitting her spot perfectly every time. "Right there, oh Puck, baby don't stop, oh, oh," she panted, biting hard on her lip to keep the scream of pleasure in as he grabbed her hips and started drilling his cock into her, sweat glistening on both their bodies, his shirt grazing at her nipples, giving her even more pleasure.

"Come, baby. Come with me, Q," he grunted, feeling her walls start to tighten, moving his hand from her hip to rub her swollen clit in tight circles, Quinn writhing on the floor beneath him.

Quinn let out a tiny little gasp before her whole body tightened pleasurably, shaking and jerking as her orgasm crashed over her. She felt so good, so good that she wanted to scream his name out for everyone to hear, but she couldn't, covering her mouth to be sure any noise she did make was muffled. Puck didn't slow down, his thrusts gaining speed until he slammed their hips tight together and shot his load inside her, Quinn moaning with every hot jet that she felt hit her walls, unable to stop herself coming again.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap, clutching at each other and breathing heavily, Quinn hiding her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her cry. She wanted to escape here with him, for them to live happily ever after together, and it wasn't going to happen. The gun shots were closer now and when Puck kissed her gently on the cheek, she couldn't stop herself from breaking down in tears.

"Shh, I've got you, baby. I've got you, Quinn. Its ok," Puck soothed, holding her close to his chest, holding in his own tears as she held tight to him, her tears soaking into his shirt. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry it took us this long to figure it out," Quinn sobbed, pulling her head from his neck to look him in the eyes, sniffling and resting her forehead against his as he pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologise," he murmured, shaking his head and cupping her face, stroking away her tears. "No more apologising, not for anything. I just want to hold you, for as long as I can."

Quinn's face crumpled a little, her hands stroking along his cheeks before she buttoned her dress back up and hooked her arms tight around his neck, hugging into him, feeling the warmth of him against her. "I love you. Especially now. I should have told you back when Beth was born. I've always loved you, Puck."

"I've always loved you, too," he murmured into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly and sighing, holding her tighter as footsteps moved down the hall, Quinn's hands tightening their hold on him as the door to the classroom next door opened, shots ringing out continuously. In just a few minutes, it was their turn, too.

Unless, he could get her out of here.

Puck leapt to his feet and grabbed a mallet, moving to the smashed windows and hitting at the bricks surrounding them, trying to make the space bigger, so he could get Quinn out of here alive. Gun shots were firing one after the other next door and he knew he was running out of time, hitting as hard as he could at the wall, letting out a grunt of relief as some of the bricks came away. "Quinn, come here," he urged, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to him, cupping her face in both of his hands. "Listen to me, we're getting out of here. You're going to get out of this window right now and run for help. The swat team will know what to do, they'll catch the shooter, baby. You need to get out, now."

"No! No, no, no!" Quinn cried, shaking her head frantically. What was he saying? She wasn't leaving him here alone to die. No, she had left him too many times. There was no way she was leaving him again. Not now, not ever. "Please."

"Quinn, do it. Get out of the fucking window!" he yelled, knowing they were running out of time. "If you love me, if you've ever loved me, get out of that God damn window!" he urged, panic coursing through his veins. "For me. Do it for me."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Quinn sobbed, kissing him hard, and he knew he had won. She climbed up onto the cupboard, kissing him hard before dropping out of the window, sobbing loudly as her classroom door burst open, a man with a gun smiling a cruel smile at them as he lifted his gun and took aim.

"I love you, Quinn. Never forget that," Puck told her, memorising her sweet, beautiful face. She was everything he had ever wanted. She could take his breath away.

"NO!" Quinn screamed as the shooter pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times, Puck's body collapsing to the floor with a sickening thud, dark red blood pooling out beneath him on the floor. "No, no baby, no. Please, Noah, no!" she cried, fighting in the arms of the police officers who grabbed her and dragged her away, kicking and screaming, begging and pleading, sobbing and crying for the love of her life.

"No," she sobbed, crumpling to the floor, choking on her tears, violent sobs jerking her body as she clutched at her heart, feeling it physically shattering over and over.

* * *

><p>"Quinn Fabray?" A doctor asked, stepping into the waiting room in blue scrubs, looking around the group of people waiting. A lot of people had been injured and shot at the school, and that meant the waiting rooms were packed out with people, families, children.<p>

"Where is he?" Quinn whispered, her voice so small, so broken as she pulled herself up from where she had been huddled against the wall. She couldn't think, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She had just been sat in the same spot for hours, praying and making deals with the devil for Puck to be ok. For them to live their lives together, the way it should always have been.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. The bullets hit his lungs and his stomach, and there was too much internal bleeding for us to stop it in time. Mr Puckerman is gone, I'm afraid," the doctor told her grimly, tears in his eyes at the look of devastation that took over the poor woman's face, someone having to grab her as she crumpled to her knees. "I'm sorry for your loss."

It was with those words that Quinn broke down, screaming and crying, ignoring everyone who tried to help her up, pushing them away from her, feeling herself falling apart at the seams. Puck had always kept her together, she knew that now. He was hers, her glue, her rock, her foundation, her soul mate, her life, hers.

And he was dead.

Gone.

Never coming back.

This time she had lost him for good.

* * *

><p>Puck's funeral was one of the most painful things she had ever lived through. She had been living with Ruth Puckerman and Puck's sister, Lily, for the past month, knowing they were the only ones that could understand her pain. She had been sleeping in Puck's bed every day, wearing his clothes and making sure to carry his aftershave around with her on the rare occasion that she would leave the house.<p>

The whole glee club had flown in to be here, to say goodbye, to try to offer her support, but they just didn't understand how much it hurt. She had only just got him back and he was so cruelly snatched away from her. Puck was the one person in the world that loved her unconditionally and without him, she was lost.

It was during the middle of Mr Shuester's speech that Quinn finally snapped, screaming out that none of them knew who Puck really was. They knew him as the football player, the bully, the glee club guy, the one that knocked up his best friend's girl. They didn't know how sweet and loving he was, they didn't know that he was afraid of the dark, or that when he was upset, the only thing that cheered him up was to sing 'Here Comes The Sun' by The Beatles to him. The glee club didn't know how much he had done for her, or how special he was. Nobody did.

"You don't know him, you don't love him like I do! Pictures, flowers, videos, they don't mean a thing because he's gone! He's gone and he is never, ever coming back. Not for you, not for me, not for anyone!" Quinn shouted, throwing her flower to the floor.

"Quinn, sweetie come on, lets get some air," Santana murmured, trying to reach for the blonde and take her outside to calm her down a little, to try to get her to understand that the only person she was hurting was herself.

"Don't touch me! He promised me he would never leave me! How could you do this to me?! How could you leave me like this?!" Quinn screamed, throwing herself at Puck's coffin, tears streaming down her face as Jake and Mr Shue took hold of her, gently pulling her away, pulling her towards the exit, the glee club watching in tears as the usually heartless blonde completely lost it. "How could you do this to me?!" she sobbed, sagging in their arms, letting them lead her outside into the cool air.

"Puck didn't leave you, Quinn. He would never leave you. He's here with you and he always will be," Jake told her, sitting Quinn down on a bench and trying as best he could to wipe away the tears of his dead brother's soul mate.

"Jake's right, babe. I won't ever leave you. I'll be waiting for you, baby, we'll together again one day. You're mine and I'm yours. I love you, Q. Especially now, but you have to let go. Let me go, babe," Puck murmured, wishing he could touch the blonde, comfort her, make her tears stop. He had been with her every second of every day and it broke his heart to see her in this much pain, to see her crying for him. "Its ok to move on from me."

"Quinn, they're putting the coffin into the ground. Its time to say goodbye," Ruth sighed, coming outside to join them, helping the beautiful blonde to her feet, offering her a tired smile.

Quinn followed Puck's mother to the cemetery, swallowing hard as they made their way to Puck's grave, the glee club moving to stand by her side, giving her the support she needed as the Rabbi made his speech. In all honesty, Quinn wasn't really listening, and Santana had to nudge her to take a handful of the soil from the little tub.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman. Its always been you and it will always be you. You're my hero, my soul mate, my one and only. I love you, especially now," Quinn whispered, dropping the soil onto the coffin, along with a red rose. She wasn't going to say goodbye to him, never him.

One day she would be with him again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eight months later...<em>**

"Push, Quinn! You're almost there!" Ruth urged, holding the blonde's hand tight in hers, Quinn screaming out in agony as she pushed as hard as she could, Mercedes filiming whilst Santana held tight to her other hand.

A week after Puck's funeral, Quinn found out that she was pregnant. She had been sorting through Puck's things, packing up all of his clothes to take with her to Lima when she fainted. Luckily, Mercedes had been there with her, and so she had been taken straight to the doctor, where they told her that she was pregnant. With Puck's child. A little piece of him he had left behind for her to love, a part of him to love her and take care of her.

She couldn't stand to be in New York anymore after the shooting, finding it hard to even think of going back to the school, especially when she was constantly bumping into her student's parents who would cry and thank her for saving their child's life, then offer their condolences for Puck. The only place she felt safe and understood was around Puck's family, so she had sold her house, packed up the things from Puck's apartment and bought a house in Lima to be closer to them and to Puck's grave.

"The baby's crowning!" the midwife called, Quinn gasping for air and taking hold of Ruth and Santana's hands, pushing as hard as she could, pushing for Puck, for herself, for their baby. The baby and Beth had given her a reason to keep going after Puck's death and she was determined to stay strong for her children. "One last push, Quinn!"

Quinn screamed out in agony as she pushed hard, her face turning purple with the effort it took, crying out as she forced her child into the world. She hadn't asked to know the sex of her baby, and right now she just wanted to hold the one piece of her soul mate she had here with her.

"Its a boy!" the midwife told her as newborn cries filled the room, placing the screaming baby boy into Quinn's arms, the blonde sobbing and clutching her son to her chest. He looked exactly like Puck, dark hair, handsome jawline, tanned skin. He was everything her lover was and she couldn't stop the tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Hi, baby. I'm your Mommy," Quinn smiled through her tears, cradling her beautiful baby boy, Mercedes snapping pictures here and there of the two of them, Ruth cutting the cord. Quinn had asked her months ago to be the one to cut the cord, saying it was only right that she was the one to do the honour Puck should have had. "You look just like your Daddy, sweetheart. Yes, you do," she cooed, kissing her son's dark hair, stroking his little cheek.

"He looks exactly like Puck, Q. A little piece of him here for you," Santana smiled, looking down at the beautiful baby boy. He was gorgeous, beautiful, perfect.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Mercedes asked, catching the wince of pain that crossed Quinn's face, the blonde shifting uncomfortably.

"Mmm, I thought I had another contraction but- oh God, that hurts," Quinn groaned, clutching at her swollen stomach with one hand, her son sleeping happily in her arm. "Is that supposed to happen? God, I need to push."

"It must be the placenta making its own way out," the midwife frowned, propping Quinn's tired legs back up in the stirrups, her eyes growing wide as she looked between her legs. "Oh my God, Quinn, do you feel that? I need you to give me a big, deep push. As hard as you can."

Quinn didn't even need to try to push as her body was doing it for her, but still she pushed hard, Ruth taking the baby from her arms for a moment, having a feeling she knew what was about to happen as Quinn screamed out in pain, pushing harder.

"There's another one, Q! There's another baby!" Santana cried, covering her mouth in surprise, grabbing hold of Quinn's hand as the blonde stared up at her for a moment in shock before pushing hard again, feeling something move between her legs, before something whooshed out of her, collapsing back on the bed in exhaustion.

"What is it? Where is my baby?" Quinn asked weakly, panting for air, a small smile spreading across her face as she felt the tell tale whimpers of a new born baby, sitting up a little to see the nurses cleaning off a tiny, blonde little girl.

"Congratulations, Mommy. You have a healthy baby girl," the midwife beamed, placing a tiny pink bundle into Quinn's waiting arms, the blonde bursting into tears again, cradling the little girl who simply stared up at her, not screaming or crying, just staring.

"Hi, baby girl," Quinn whispered, sniffling and kissing her daughter's hair, smiling happily as Mercedes placed her son into her arms also, so she had hold of both her beautiful little babies.

"Do they have names?" Ruth asked, excited to know the names of her beautiful grandchildren, the two babies her son had left behind to make the blonde happy again.

"Yes. Noah Jack Puckerman, after his amazing Daddy," Quinn beamed, looking down at her beautiful son before turning her head to her daughter, "and Taylor Gracie Puckerman, because there are no accidents in what we do."

"That's beautiful, Quinn. We're gonna go grab you some food, give you a little time alone to adjust. Noah would be so proud of you, sweetheart. Of everything you've overcome. I know he's here somewhere, and he loves you, darling," Ruth smiled, hugging Quinn carefully, not wanting to squash the twins.

"Thank you," Quinn mouthed, unable to form the actual words because of the sudden onslaught of emotion she felt welling up inside of her. Hearing that from Ruth was even more important to her, as she was family now.

One by room, the room emptied of people until it was just Quinn and the twins left in the bed, both babies fast asleep in her arms. "Noah, I know you're here, baby. We have twins, a beautiful baby girl and an amazing baby boy. I promise I'm going to be the best mother I can, and they're going to know exactly who you are and what you did for us. I love you so much, especially now. I miss you, but I know I'll see you again soon. I love you," Quinn whispered, knowing that somehow, somewhere, Puck would hear her words.

He always did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years<strong>_** later...**

"Mommy, who is my Daddy?" Noah asked, pouting at little, his hands on Quinn's cheeks as she got him into his pyjamas. Everybody else had a Daddy to play football and soccer with, but he didn't. He just had a Mommy and lots of Aunts and Uncles that visited them all the time. Uncle Jake was his favourite.

"Yeah, Mommy, where is our Daddy?" Taylor asked, toying with her blonde curls and rocking back and forth on her heels. She and Noah shared a bedroom, as whenever Mommy tried to split them up, they screamed until she let them be together again. They were best friends and Mommy respected that now.

"Your Daddy is a hero, baby. He's up in heaven with the angels, because he died to save me, to save us. Your Daddy is a brave, wonderful man and he loves us both more than anything. You see, when you love someone as much as Daddy loves me, you do anything for them and Daddy saved me. He saved me so I could bring you both into the world, and he is so proud of you. Your Daddy is super special, babies, because he's in both your hearts and he watches over you every second of the day. One day we'll all see Daddy again, and he'll be waiting for us," Quinn smiled, pressing her hand to her son's chest, feeling his little heart thudding quickly beneath his chest. "You're named after your Daddy, Noah. You're going to be every bit as strong and brave as he was. And Taylor, you're the baby girl that your Daddy always wanted to have. He loves us all so much."

"Did Daddy save you from a bad man, Mommy? Were we in your tummy?" Noah grinned, poking his mother's belly lightly with a smile, holding his sister's hand in his.

"Yes, he saved us all from a bad man. Your Daddy is the best Daddy in the world," Quinn promised, kissing their foreheads lightly.

"How did you meet Daddy?" Taylor yawned, letting her mom help her into bed, tugging her blankets up to her chin.

"Well, I was fourteen the first time I saw your Daddy and he was so handsome with his Mohawk, just like your hair, Noah. We were silly for a long time, pretending not to love each other, pretending to love other people. I wanted your Daddy right from the start and your Daddy wanted me, too. It was never right for us, until one night it was," Quinn smiled, tucking Noah into bed, kissing his forehead lightly.

"And that's where I came from, right Mom?" Beth asked, coming into the bedroom and sitting down on Taylor's bed. She had heard this story a million times over and she loved it more and more every time.

"Yes, we made you that night and we made some stupid mistakes, but we loved you so much. So much that we had to let you go. After that we lost each other for a bit, but we soon found our way back. He was always there for me when I needed him, even when I didn't want to be helped. He was everything I needed, everything I wanted and on the day that the bad man broke into the school, Daddy and I fixed things and we loved each other so much. Daddy died to save me, to save us, and for that, he is the bravest man that's ever lived. Your Dad loves you all so much, and I promise you he is proud of every single one of you," Quinn promised, smiling at each of her beautiful, wonderful children.

"Daddy loves you too, Mommy. He tells me all the time. He doesn't want you to cry at night no more, cause it makes him real sad. And he doesn't like Rodney either, and I'm allowed to let Noah punch him in the privates if he tries anything on you," Taylor announced happily, Noah nodding his head in agreement and ruffling his hair that always stuck up in the middle.

Quinn stared at her twins in shock for a moment before smiling and getting to her feet, tucking both of them in and kissing their foreheads. "Goodnight, Noah. Goodnight, Taylor. I love you," she murmured, kissing them again before turning out the light, she and Beth heading back downstairs.

"Do you think they're telling the truth about seeing Dad?" Beth asked, climbing onto the couch with her Mom, cuddling into her arms. Ever since Puck died, Shelby had agreed for Quinn and Beth to spend as much time together as they wanted and as it was approaching the sixth anniversary of Puck's death, Beth really wanted to keep her Mom company.

"I don't know, monkey face, they're just kids. They could be using their imagination of the pictures they have of him," Quinn sighed, shrugging a little. She wished her babies could see their Daddy, so they could see how special he is and how loved they are, but it just wasn't possible.

"I think they see him, Momma. I think he's here, watching over us all. Is it true that you cry at night?" Beth asked sadly, peering up at her Mom, knowing from the blush that coloured her cheeks that she did. "Don't cry, Mommy. Daddy wouldn't want you to still be upset over him. He would want you to be happy and free. Will you ever date or marry someone else?"

Quinn sighed and glanced over at the fireplace, at the numerous pictures of Puck she had framed there for her children to see every time they came home from school, and for her to see on nights like these where without Beth, she would be all alone right now. "No. I don't want anyone else, I don't think I can love another man, not in that way. Your Dad was it for me and I don't want to find anyone else. I know your Aunt Rachel found another man to love, but that's just not me. I'm happy this way, with you and the twins. That's all I want from life right now."

"I just want you to be happy again, Momma," Beth mumbled, kissing her mother's cheek lightly and hugging into her.

"I am happy, baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty five years later<strong>_**...**

At fifty three years old, Quinn had lived to see every one of her children get married and have families of their own. She had never married, and she was ok with that. There had been flings here and there, but nothing of substance and no man had ever been introduced to her children as her boyfriend. The glee club had tried their hardest to get her back out there and date again, but she just didn't want to. She loved Puck and there was no one other than him that she wanted.

So when she passed away in her sleep, on the thirtieth anniversary of Puck's death, nobody cried for her, and nobody wept in unhappiness as they knew Quinn had left them to finally be with Puck again. Beth loved to tell the story of her parents to her children and to her nieces and nephews as to her, they were truly magical, and their love had survived even through death. Taylor and Noah still insisted that they had been able to see their Daddy when they were little, Noah having carried out his threat to punch Rodney in the balls after catching him trying to grope his Mom's ass.

Quinn walked through the filed, frowning a little in confusion. Was she lost? This didn't look quite right. She was young again, she was glad to see, her hair blonde and flowing down past her shoulders. Death wasn't scary or anything to be feared, at least not in her opinion. She had died knowing she was loved and knowing she would be reunited with her love soon. The skies were clear and the breeze warm, blowing her hair out around her shoulders.

"Quinn," Puck called, a warm grin spreading across his face as he spotted her walking through the grass, the blonde whirling around to see him.

"Puck," Quinn sobbed, staring at him for a second before running to him, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she launched herself into his arms crying in relief as she felt his arms tight around her waist. "Oh, baby. You're here. I missed you so much," she cried, burying her face in his neck, breathing in his smell, the smell she had missed for almost thirty years. Thirty years without him and now she finally had him back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, baby," Puck breathed, kissing her hard, both of them crying as they clutched at each other, feeling every inch of their bodies against each other. "It killed me inside to hear you cry for me every night, to watch you break down like that at my funeral. Q, you should have let me go. You could have found someone to love you, to take care of you and make you happy."

"I didn't want anyone else. Just you, its always been you and it will always be you, remember? Just you and me," she mumbled, cupping his face, resting her forehead against his. "I love you, so much. Please, don't ever leave me again."

"I won't ever leave you again, Q. Not ever," Puck promised, taking her hand and leading her to the golden bridge that would take them to heaven. Together. "Come with me, stay with me. Forever."

Quinn squeezed his hand and took a deep breath, smiling a little and looking up at him. "Did you love me?" she asked shyly, studying the way his lips curved into a smile. God, she had missed that smile of his.

"Yes, especially now."

And with that they crossed over into forever, knowing nothing would ever tear them apart again.

_ And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song lyrics used: Hero- Enrique Iglesias <em>**

**_Please review and have a great day :)_**


End file.
